Dial H for Hero: The Videogame
Dial H for Hero: The Videogame is an upcoming superhero adventure game loosely based around the DC Comics series of the same name. It is made by ElectricMayhem and features original characters created by Fantendo users in the comment section. Plot Synopsis The player controls a character, whose name and gender they can decide at the beginning of the game, that lives in the small town of Littleville. Upon discovering a dial in an alleyway (with four letters on it: H, E, R, and O), they realize that by selecting H, E, R, and O in that order, they are able to transform into a superhero, and they can change back by selecting O, R, E, and H in that order on the dial. When Littleroot is invaded by alien invaders and the city is lifted up out of the ground and into the sky by giant tractor beams, the player must use their powers to stop them. However, this isn't the Littleville they know, as the aliens are transforming it into their own aerial fortress from which they will rule the Earth. Characters Playable *''Player'' **''Giantboy'' - The first hero the player can change into. Giantboy can change his size, growing to humongous heights, as well as gaining super strength in the process. **''Man-Bag'' - A giant sentient paper bag that can consume it's enemies and take their appearance, preventing it from being attacked by enemies. **''Acrovia'' - A hero with the ability to control her own gravity by curling into a ball in midair, and while on ground she is also able to change her strength in substitute for speed, or vice versa. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Enemies *The Aliens - Evil invaders from an unknown galaxy. They are small, green, winged creatures with only one eye and tentacles where their mouths should be. *Alien Beasts - Giant green creatures that resemble winged Triceratopses. They breathe fire and are used by the aliens as steeds. *Wardroids - Special androids created to serve the aliens. They have built-in jetpacks and are the most common enemies in the open world. They fly around the city, and if they see any suspicious activity they investigate. If they spot the player in their hero form, they will attack by firing energy beams from their hands and sending out tiny helicopter drones known as Droidlings. *Droidlings - Miniature helicopter drones that have built-in machine guns and will fire at the player if they see the player in their hero form. They are usually called in by Wardroids to attack the player, but can also be seen every now and then flying around on their own. *Alien Overlord - The leader of the sinister extraterrestrials. He is a large, dinosaur-like monster with green skin, large dragon-like wings, a long, pointed tail, red glowing eyes, and tentacles where his mouth should be. He isn't seen until near the end of the game, when he arrives in Littleville to deal with the player himself. After he is defeated, the other aliens retreat, and Littleville gently descends back down to Earth, with no one being harmed... unless the player fails, then everyone dies a painful, fiery death. SUBMISSION! The old Dial H for Hero comics by DC had readers mail in ideas for new heroes that the character would change into. Well, now the people of Fantendo can create their OWN heroes to be used in this game. Just fill out this thingy here and put it in the comments. Only ten suggestions will be taken (a limit of two submissions per user) but there will be DLC heroes added later. *NAME: *POWERS: *APPEARANCE: Category:Articles by ElectricMayhem Category:Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Open World Games Category:Superhero Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:DC Comics Category:Original Games